L'annif de Voldy
by Mrs Moonlight
Summary: Notre cher Voldy organise une super boom pour son annif.
1. Tu sais quel jour on est?

Titre : l'annif de Voldy

Genre : Humour assez con. C'est un gros délire solo de la fanfiqueuse.

Disclaimer : Je vais pas vous saouler avec ces conneries, parce que tout le monde est au courant d'abord.

Forme : sous forme de pièce de théâtre.

L'annif de Voldy.

Chapitre un : C'est mon annif !

Personnages : _Lucius et Voldy._

-LUCCIIIIIUUUUSSSSS ??????

(La personne appelée arriva aussitôt)

-Oui monsieur.

-My name is Maître

-Enchanté, moi c'est Lucius Malefoy

-Mais non abruti !! Je veux que tu m'appelles maître, d'accord ?

-Oui, maître d'accord.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Non, maître d'accord.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles maître d'accord ?

-Ben, parce que vous m'avez dit que je devais vous appeler maître d'ac...

-Ah d'accord !!!! Bon, appelle moi Maître tout court.

-Oui, maître tout court.

-Euh... Bon, appelle moi comme tu veux.

-Comme tu veux ?

-Mais non ! Comme TU veux !

-Ben oui, comme tu veux !

-Bon laisse tomber. Appelle moi tommy chéri.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça fait des années qu'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ça et que ça me rend malheureeeeeuuuuuux !!! Snif !

-Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir, Tommy chéri ?

-Je sais plus.

-Je vais pas pouvoir vous aider.

-Pour changer !

-Peut-être pour tuer Potter ?

-Non, même si c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Pour attaquer le ministère ?

-Non, plus.

-Ben je sais pas alors. Vous avez soif ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, peut-être que vous m'avez appelé parce que vous avez soif.

-Non, mais maintenant que tu le dis, je dirais pas non à un petit whisky bien frais.

-Euh je sais pas si j'ai ça dans ma réserve. Je crois que Drago les a tous bus.

-Un ptit Pastis alors ?

-D'accord.

(Lucius transplane et reviens avec à la main : deux verres et une bouteille.)

-Voilà, le pastis préféré de Fernandel !

-De qui ?

-Laissez tomber, Tommy chéri. C'est un moldu.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux moldus ?

-Euuuh... Hum ! De quoi on parlait déjà ?

-Euuuuh... kof kof ! Waoh, il est fort ton pastis !

-Ben c'est pas pour les femmelettes, c'est sur !!

-Ouais mais c'est fort quand même.

-Un peu.

-VOILA !!!

-Quoi ?

-Je me rappelle pourquoi je t'ai fait venir !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben parce que je voulais pas que tu soit venu pour rien !

-Non, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

-Ah ! Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Ben le 2 novembre 2004, mais je vois pas pourquoi vous me le demandez, vous avez la date sur votre montre digitale !

-Mais non ! regarde ! Il n'y a que l'heure !

-Non, appuyez sur le bouton en haut à droite.

-Ah ouais, il y a la date !

-Et à gauche, vous avez aussi le chrono.

-Oui, bon, je m'en fous un peu. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe le 2 novembre ?

-Euh... C'est pas Halloween ?

-Non.

-La toussaint !

-Non.

-La fête des morts ? Ça me fait penser, il faut que j'aille fleurir la tombe de tonton marcel, il doit pas être content que je l'ai tué !

-Non

-La sortie en salle de Rocky 5 ?

-Non !

-Du 6 ?

-Non

-Star wars et la revanche du Sith !!! Je sais, je vais aller le voir !

-Non !

-Ben alors c'est quoi ?

-Mais t'es con ou quoi !

-C'est pas le jour ou vous devez amener nagini chez le veto pour le faire castrer ?

-Non, pis de toutes façon, il est déjà castré.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il grossit !

-Mais il grossit pas !

-Si, un peu.

-...

-à votre place, je lui achèterai des friskies diététiques et arrêterai les sussucres entre les repas.

-Bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?

-Je crois que c'est l'anniversaire de...

-Oui !!!

-De ma grand-mère. Je pensais pas que vous l'aimiez à ce point ! Je lui dirais, ça lui fera plaisir !!!

-Mais non, crétin !!! c'est MON anniversaire !

-Ah ! Vous êtes né le même jour que ma grand-mère ! Vous êtes Scorpion ?

-Non, Basilic.

-Désolé, c'est pas dans l'horoscope. (Lucius prend un magazine) Mais d'après les dates, vous êtes bien Scorpion. Alors cette semaine, un grand secret va être dévoilé à cause de l'angle entre Saturne et Jupiter et vous allez rencontrer l'amour ou retrouver un ami perdu de vue. Attention à trop de gras pour votre santé.

-...

-Mais bien sûr, ça dépend de votre ascendant. C'est quoi comme ascendant ?

-Je sais pas.

-Vous voulez qu'on le trouve ? Je suis abonné à astro mag, et dans le numéro 546, ils expliquaient comment trouver son ascendant. Moi je suis Vierge ascendant poisson. J'vous l'avez pas dit, l'astrologie était ma passion. Après le keno, bien sûr. Le keno, c'est ma passion préfér...

-STOOOOP !!!!!

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu me parles de ta passion pour le keno !

-Pourquoi, alors ?

-Bon, comme je t'ai dit, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et...

-Bon anniversaire, Tommy chéri.

-Merci, donc je...

-ça vous fait quel âge ?

-Euh... Hum. $ ans.

-Combien ?

-85 ans.

-ça commence à coûter plus cher en bougies qu'en gâteau !

-Tais toi !!!

-Vous voulez qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

-Oui. Je voudrais organiser une sorte de boom ce soir. Avec tous ce que je connais.

-Bien. Même Albus et les autres ?

-Ben bien sûr !

-Bon. Je dois faire quoi ?

-Fait les lettres d'invitation, invite le plus de gens possible. Achète des boissons, des bonbecs, un gâteau ou deux (assez gros), trouve un poste pour la musique, ou mieux amène un groupe, mais pas les bizzar' sisters, j'aime pas. Voilà.

-Bien.

-Et essaye de trouver des décorations pour l'occasion, je veux que tout soit vert et argent, avec une touche noire et rouge. Et trouve des projecteurs pour la lumière. Et arrange toi pour qu'il y ait des filles mignonnes.

-C'est plus de votre âge.

-Il y pas d'âge pour la drague. C'est le charme qui compte. Et puis je me suis juré que cette année je perdais ma virginité.

-Vous l'avez pas encore perdu ?

-Non.

-Ben je pense que c'est un peu foutu maintenant. Vous allez crever puceau à mon avis.

-Bon, je me passe de tes commentaires et maintenant, au boulot !

A suivre !!!

Des reviews, silvouplé !


	2. Les préparatifs

Voilà la suite !!!! Maintenant les préparatifs de la boom, c toujours un dialogue entre Lucius et Tommy chériiii !

Genre : Humour

Disclaimer : RIEN ne m'appartient, vala, c clair (bon, à part l'histoire de l'anniversaire de voldy, qui je pense, n'appartient pas à JK Rowling : elle n'aurai jamais osé écrire ça ! Elle est pas folle non plus !)

Rating : Mmm, ça commence à pouvoir choquer les personnes sensibles... PG-13

Les préparatifs :

(Une heure plus tard, Lucius revient avec pleins de paquets.)

-Voilà. J'ai envoyé des hiboux à tout le monde !

-à qui précisément ?

-Alors... Tous les mangemorts, Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Drago, Hermione Granger...

-J'avait dit des filles mignonnes !

-Les Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black ... Ah non, merde, il est mort! (Heureusement (1)) Severus Rogue,

-Ben tiens, il va payer de m'avoir trahi, çuila !

-Tous les autres profs de Poudlard, les fantômes de l'école, Karkaroff, Rusard,

-Cool, il va pouvoir nous faire le ménage !

-Ludo Verpey, Fudge, Ombrage

-Oh non pas elle !

-Bien, Tommy chéri. On la tue dès qu'elle arrive.

-Parfait, la suite.

-Rita Steeker, pour que la fête apparaisse dans les journaux, Alastor Maugrey, Hagrid, Londubat fils et tous les élèves de Poudlard et j'ai invité aussi mon père, ma mère, mes frères et mes sœurs.

- ???

-Yohooo, ce sera le bonheuheur !!!

-T'as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non, mais c'est pour le fun que j'ai chanté ça.

-Bon. Si j'étais toi, j'irais rejoindre les Londubat à St Mangouste, mon pauvre Lucius. Bien, les restes des préparatifs ?

-Bon, la boom débutera à 19 heures, donc j'ai pu me procurer une chaîne avec quelques CD bien pour le début de la fête, parce que le groupe que j'ai fait venir ne peux venir qu'à 8 heures.

-C'est quoi ?

-Oh, c'est pas connu : les détraqueurs boys.

- Pardon ?

- C'est des anciens détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Ils chantent de tout : rap, r'n'b, rock, hard, pop, même les slows.

-Euh... Je t'avais pas demandé des filles jolies pour tu sais quoi ?

-Ben, dans les élèves de Poudlard, y a sûrement une qui va vous plaire.

-C'est ça. J'ai pas envie de perdre ma virginité avec une pisseuse qui a 70 ans de moins que moi !

-Ben... McGonagall ?

-Je voulais plus vieux, mais pas à ce point là !

-Ben, débrouillez vous, ma foi ! Vous avez voulu le pouvoir et vous avez oublié le plus important : le SEXE !!!!! Et maintenant, vous êtes dans la merde !

(à ces mots, Tommy chéri se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine.)

-Tommy, pleurez pas ! Je vais vous arranger le coup avec quelqu'un !

-Qui ?

-Pomfresh.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-En plus de perdre votre virginité, vous allez faire Dumbly cocu !

-Yeeeesssss !

-Très bien, alors cette question c'est réglé.

- Les bonbons t'as pris quoi ?

-Frites, Schtroumfs, Chamallows, Cocas, Nounours, Smarties, Dragées surprises, Chocogrenouilles, Lamorkitu,

-Quoi ?

-Des bonbons que Sev m'a créé pour l'occasion. Ils sont à base de cyanure : tu crève dès que tu les mets à la bouche.

-Oublie ça : je veux pas de morts le jour de mon annif.

-Bon, on les offrira à Ombrage. Dommage, pour une fois que sev avait une bonne idée !

-Bon, et les boissons ?

-Coca, Coca light, Orangina, Fanta, jus de citrouille, jus de citrouille light, Bièraubeurres, bières tout court whisky de feu, pastis, ice tea, sirops, jus de fruits...

-Et les gâteaux ?

-Alors, il y aura le principal, celui avec les bougies, ce sera un grand gâteau au chocolat de 3 mètres de long, ensuite, il y aura des tartes : citron, pommes, prunes, figues..., une tropézienne, un quatre quart, des crêpes...

-Bien, y'aura quoi comme jeu ?

-Ben j'avais pensé, au début, quand y a pas trop de monde, faire une partie de la bouteille, un jeu moldu qui met de l'ambiance et qui peut vous aider pour... ce que vous avez prévu.

-C'est quoi ?

-Alors tout le monde se met en cercle et on place une bouteille vide au milieu. Quelqu'un la fait tourner et celui qui l'a fait tourner doit embrasser celui ou celle qui est désigné par le goulot.

-Sur la bouche ?

-Au début non. Le premier coup c'est faire la bise, ensuite embrasser le nez, le front, la joue le cou, et la bouche.

-Avec ma chance, McGonagall sera la première...

-Ou pire : Albus!

-Quoi, on le fait aussi avec les mecs ?

-Oui. Hélas.

-Pas pour tous ! Il est pas trop mal le ptit survivant !

-Euh... Tommy ? C'est normal la lueur perverse dans vos yeux ?

-Non, c'est pas grave, c'est rien ...

-Bon, d'accord pour le jeu ?

-La vie est faite pour prendre des risques ! Allons y !

-Bien

-T'as autre chose ?

-Concours du plus grand nombre de bièraubeurre ingurgitées ?

-Mouais, mais alors à la fin.

-OK. Ou tout à la fin, une grande partouze !

-Non, mais ça va pas bien la tête ? Y aura Albuuus !

-Ben alors entre mangemorts ?

-NON !

-Bien. Je vais préparer la fête, les invités arriveront vers 7 heures.

A suivre !!!!

(1) je tiens à préciser que ce sont les paroles de Lucius, en aucun cas les miennes ! JAMAIS je ne me réjouirais de la mort de Siri ! Quoi que, après ce kil a fait à mon sevi chou !!!! Je sais pas si je lui pardonnerais... lol (Sirius, si tu nous entends, oublie ce que je viens de dire.)


	3. je sais pas quoi me meeettre!

saluuuu!!!! voici un nouveau chapitreuh!!!!

réponse aux reviewer (pour une fois que j'en fais une!!!):

**Atalanta de tebas, Nalorak nalogel, Lorina Womtongue, Cammy, Kassandre, cocotte, Tatoolight:** merciiiiiiiiii!!!!!

**Shadox:** pour l'invitation, arrange toi avec lui (luciuuus): c'est 30 centimes la carte.

**Mariana:** merci! la mot en français pour funny, ça pourrai être amusant, excellent, hilarant... Yen a trop pour que je te les dise tous!!!!

**Shadox:** merci pour ton idée!!! je sais pas encore si je vais la mettre dans la fic, car c un peu difficile de mettre ça en fic, mais je vais peut-être tenter le coup... En tt cas, c sur, je le fais à mon annif!!!! bon, c dans 3 mois mais je peux y penser... lol

**Gabriel papaltine:** Excuse moi de te faire baver... lol!!!!!! et c vrai que celui ki va jouer voldy il é beau!!! mais j'attends de le voir avec le maquillage, genre les yeux rouges et les écailles et le nez de serpent!!!

cahapitre 2: les préparatifs (ou: mais que va mettre voldy pour ses 85 ans????)

_Voldy, Lucius _

(Voldy était empêtré dans une tonne de robes de sorcier.)

-LUCIIIIIIIUUUUS !!!!!

(Lucius arriva aussitôt au garde à vous)

-Qu'y a-t-il, Tommy chéri ?

-Je sais pas quoi me meeeeettre !!!! J'en ai marre !!! Je vais être le plus moche de la soirée alors que c'est mon anniversaireuh !!!! oooouuuuiiiiin !!! bouhouhou…. C'est pas justeuh !

-Mais venez, on va essayer plusieurs robes et on va voir laquelle est la plus bien.

-C'est français ?

-Euh… Laquelle est la mieux ?

-C'est mieux, c'est beaucoup plus mieux. J'vais t'apprendre à parler français, moi !

-Oui. Donc vous voulez essayer ?

(Tommy chéri essaya donc différentes robes)

-Je comprends pas Lucius !!! J'en ai essayé plein et toutes elles sont trop larges sur le devant !

-C'est normal, c'est des robes de femmes.

-Oups. Mais pourtant, je suis dans ton placard…

-Ben quoi, j'ai droit à ma vie privée tout de même ! Je fais ce que je veux de mes longues soirées d'hiver…

-C'est pour ça… Je me suis posé des questions en t'endentant parler d'une partouze. Mais là… Tout est clair !

-Bon, on arrête d'en parler !

-Bien. Est-ce que tu as des vêtements d'_hommes _?

-Je crois… Oui.

-Bien. Montre les moi que je trouve une robe qui m'aille !!!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ? Sexy, sensuel, classe, style, vieillot, moderne, hip-hop, rasta, gothique ?

-Ben….

-Vous voulez quel style ?

-Euh… Assez séduisant…

-Y a du boulot ! D'autres précisions ?

-Ben… Assez viril… En noir ou gris.

-Toujours aussi joyeux !

-Lucius, arrête tes commentaires !

-Oui. Donc, vous voulez quelque chose d'assez séduisant, viril, en noir ou gris ?

-Oui !

(Lucius cherche un peu dans ses affaires)

-Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'il vous faut !

-C'est quoi ?

-Pantalon cuir moulant, chemise noire.

-J'aurais préféré une robe…

-Mais faites chier à la fin !

(Recherche dans ses affaires)

-Voilà ! Une robe assez chaude, en laine, un peu moulante, grise, col roulé.

-J'aime pas les cols roulés.

-restons zen.

(Re-recherche)

-Là ! Baggy noir, trèèèèès taille basse, avec un T-shirt de marylin manson ! ça vous va ?

-Hum. J'ai 85 ans… Pas 15.

-OK. Vous avez décidé de m'achever où quoi ? Bon.

(Re-re-recherche)

-ça ! Une robe de bal pour sorcier, puissante, virile, noire.

-Oui ! C'est parfait !

-Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais !!!

(Voldemort l'essaye)

-Heu… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu courte non… ?

-Mais non, on tire un peu en bas et c'est bien !

-Je sais pas… J'arrive pas à bouger !

- Déjà, dès le départ vous n'êtes pas souples, alors en plus avec une robe de 10 kilos !

-Quoi ???

-Ben oui vous êtes pas souples !

-Non, mais le poids de la robe. Combien ???

-10 kilos 135 environ. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais pas pouvoir la porter !

-Et petit génie, tu _es_ en train de la porter !

-Mais je vais pas pouvoir la porter toute la soirée !

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-MAIS SI !

-Mais non, d'ailleurs je commence à avoir mal au dos !

-Mais non ! c'est psychologique !

-Mais pas du tout !

-Mais si ! Elle est très bien cette robe !

-Euh… Lucius ?

-Quoi encore…

-Euh… Tout compte fait, j'aimais le pantalon de cuir moulant du déb…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(face à la violence de cette scène, nous préférons vous montrer un reportage sur la langouste.

« La langouste se nourrit exclusivement de fruits de mer, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rester très humaine. »)

-MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MÉRITER CA ??!!

-Euh… Calme toi Lucius…

(Lucius tente de contrôler ses envies de meurtre)

-Bon. C'est bien ce que vous voulez ?

-Oui !

- Vous n'allez pas changer d'avis ?

-Non !!

-C'est sur ?

-Oui !!!

-Bon. Très bien.

(re-re-re-recherche.)

-Le voilà ! Punaise ! On l'aura mérité cette soirée ! Et qui c'est qui fait tout le boulot, c'est bibi !

-Le voilà mon pantalon chéri !!! Lucius ?

-Oui ?

-T'as quoi comme cape ?

-Grrr !

A suivre !!!


	4. la bouteille

**Message de la fanficueuse : Ah ! mon cher public ! Tu dois te demander, mais keskil va donc bien pouvoir avoir la possibilité d'arriver à cette fête ? Et bien, les invités vont arriver… **

**Si tu fais parti de mes chers fans (qui m'adulent et que je respecte passke c'est quand même grâce à eux qu'une star vit…) qui ont lu ce chap il y a quelques jours, ou bien avant… C'est-à-dire avant le 9/08/05, je voulais te dire que le chap a été modifié… Pas de beaucoup, mais bon vala kwa, c'était pour ke tu soit au courant.**

**Signé : liaul, atteinte de lockhartoïte aiguë. **

Chap4 : la bouteille

Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que les invités… Voldy stress à mooort ! (« oh mon dieu au mon dieu oh mon dieu….. »  cette grande déclaration du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps resteras à jamais dans les livres d'histoire de la magie !)

DING DONG !

Les premiers invités arrivent… il s'agit d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Lucius les réceptionne habillé en laquais.

Voldy : c'est quoi ce costume de clown?

Lucius : C'est pas très gentil ça…

Harry : C'est vrai, ça pourrait vexer les clowns. C'est qu'ils sont susceptibles !

Voldy : Oui, c'est vrai, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Hermione : Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

Harry : Hermione, voyons, et ton régime ?

Hermione : J'en peux plus de ce régiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! je vais me petit suiss'ider !

Harry : C'est ça, mais je veux pas hériter de pattenrond ! C'est trop chiant les poils…

Hermione: Persoooone ne m'aime…………..

Harry: Mais si, Hermione ! Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…

Hermione : snif, snif…

DING DONG !

De nouvelles personnes arrivent. C'est la famille Weasley et l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard. Il y a Pompom…. (ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii), au cou de dumbly (nooooooooooooon), mais il manque Severus… (Ben ou kil é ?)

Dumbly : Salut la compagnie !

Lucius : Ben Tom, on pourrait commencer le jeu ?

Voldy : mhkmxyrt (hypnotisé par la beauté sulfurante de pomfresh, avec sa robe moulante qui laissait apparaître de charmants petits bourrelets…)

Lucius : Tooom ? On peut commencer le jeu ?

Voldy : Oui oui, le jeu !

Lucius expliqua alors à tout le monde le principe du jeu. Il y eu : 3 vomissement, 1 évanouissement (c'était Pomfresh, Voldy avait voulu lui faire du bouche à bouche, mais dumbly a été plus rapide.), 2 exclamations de joie (de la part des jumeaux, qui ne ratent jamais une occasion de rigoler), 4 éclats en pleurs et 1 « complètement débile ce jeu… » (percy ? on t'a reconnu !).

Une fois que tout le monde fut réanimé et remis en état, chacun se mit en place. Et Rusard fut surpris de voir beaucoup plus de personne se mettre à coté de lui que d'habitude… (Ben oui, t'as moins de chance de tomber sur le type qui est à coté de toi que sur celui qui est en face !).

Voldy essaya, avant que le jeu ne commence, de parler secrètement à Lucius, lui disant d'essayer de bloquer la bouteille sur lui et Pompom… « hors de question ! »

Tout le monde se mit en rond, Lucius lança la bouteille, et elle se mit à tourner. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle tomba sur… Hermione. Mais le début était peu intéressant, vu qu'ils ne se firent que la bise, rien de très chaud pour le moment. Au bout de trois lancement, on décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure et donc de commencer directement par embrasser le nez.

Arthur Weasley embrassa le nez de sa fille, Le professeur Chourave embrassa celui d'Harry, mais soudain, alors que le jeu devenait ennuyeux car répétitif, Harry tomba sur … _Argus Rusard _!

Le concierge le regarda d'un air coquin, tout en caressant son nez, enlevant au passage un peu de crasse accumulée au fur et à mesure des années…

Harry devint pâle, mais tout le monde était enthousiasmé par ce qu'il devait faire… Ne dit-on pas le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ?

Enfin, poussé par les « si tu le fait pas t'es un gros nul! », Harry s'exécuta enfin. Mais une fois que sa bouche quitta le nez dégoûtant de cette bombe sexuelle qu'est Argus, on sonna à la porte. Lucius ouvrit avec sa baguette (magique, voyons !).

C'était Severus.

Harry et Voldemort se levèrent d'un coup. Le premier se jetta sur lui et lui lança :

« Bordel, t'aurais pas pu arriver deux minutes avant ! ça m'aurait éviter de faire ce que j'ai fait ! J'vais me butteeeeeeeeerrrrrr ! »

Heureusement, Hermione et Ron réussirent à l'immobiliser pour que Voldemort puisse exprimer ses salutations amicales à son cher ami, Severus.

Voldy : -Espèce de crevard tu vas payer de m'avoir lâché !

Sev : -Répète ce que tu viens de dire, face de crotale ! fit Severus

Voldy : -T'es qu'un crevard!

Sev : -Tu sais que t'as une sale tronche, toi ?

Voldy : -Moins sale que la tienne ! (_C'est beau, la camaraderie entre anciens Serpentards…_)

Severus s'approcha alors tout près de Voldy et se grandit très haut. Voldy, qui n'était pas très grand, voire carrément petit, ne lui arriva même pas à l'épaule.

Sev : Tu disais ?

Voldy : Euh… On verra qui est le meilleur d'entre nous deux !

Sev : Cette ville est trop petite pour nous deux, mec ! (imaginez en fond la musique des mystère de l'ouest…)

Voldy : Ôkaaay….

Severus se craqua les poignets, Voldy le cou, Severus les doigts, Voldy les yeux…

Et soudain, Severus attaqua par surprise…

Sev : papier !

Voldy : Ah non ça compte pas ! J'étais pas prêt !

Sev : D'accord, un… deux… trois ! Papier

Voldy : Puits !

Severus : Le papier recouvre le puits !

Voldy : Ah non ! Il tombe dans le puits !

Severus : Tricheur !

Harry : Mais allez ! Faites la paix bon sang ! Associez vous ! (c'est surtout que nous, on s'emmerde !)

Sev : (voix très grave et rauque) Le lion ne s'associe pas avec le cafard !

Voldy : Je suis Scorpion ! Pas cafard !

Harry : Et toi tu es Serpentard, donc le lion ça te correspond pas,

Argus : Bon, on joue, c'est à moi de lancer la bouteille !

Severus : C'est quoi comme jeu ?

Lucius : La bouteille

Sev : La… Oh non !

Lucius : Ben pour l'instant on fait rien d'autres, tu joues ou alors tu te la fermes !

Sev : Ok je joue, c'est bon !

Il se plaça dans la ronde, et Argus fit tourner la bouteille.

Et le malheureux fut… Percy Weasley…

Il reçut une très grosse papoooouuuille sur son petit nez, de la part du concierge. Un gros, gros bisou gluant. Mais je ne vais pas m'attendre plus longtemps sur le pauvre Percy qui a du subir les envies de Rusard de faire un bisou baveux…

Harry : Au fait sev, (maintenant il appelle son prof sev ! alala les jeunes !) Pourquoi t'étais en retard ?

Severus : Ces abrutis ils font des travaux à bir Hakeim ! Toute la ligne charles-deGaulle/nation est coupée ! J'ai du prendre Balard/Créteil et changer à Daumesnil pour aller à la nation ! Je te dis pas ! J'ai fait tout Paris en sous-sol !

Harry : Tu prends le métro ?

Sev : Ben quoi ? Ma cheminée est en travaux !

Harry : Mouais, c'est ça… Tu mens mal, en plus on est à Londres, pas à Paris. Oh regarde (le jeu continuais derrière) Hermione doit embrasser Lucius dans le cou !

(On avait décidé de sauter le front)

Elle s'exécuta, légèrement dégoûtée et confuse…

Ensuite, Lucius fit tourner la bouteille. Horreur. Encore Argus…

Il fit rapidement le compte dans sa tête : il l'avait embrassé : sur le nez, la joue, le (eerk) cou, maintenant c'était donc…. La b…

Voldy : Allez Lucius ! C'est le jeu !

Lucius : Tu t'en fout tu te fais que des belles nana !

(en effet, Voldy avait embrassé dans le cou Ginny et Hermione, et sur la bouche (en passant toutes les étapes) Pompom (« yeeeeessss ! je vais faire Dumbly cocu ! »)

Heureusement, Lucius fut sauvé par le gong : Remus sonna à la porte.

Harry : Remus ! Tu tombes à pic !

Remus : Pourquoi ?

Lucius : Pour me sauv…

Harry : Pour voir Lucius embrasser Rusard !

Lucius : Hey ! Le jeu il est fini !

Voldy : Non, non ! Il sera fini quand tu l'auras embrassé !

Lucius : Nooooooooooooon !

Mais là, overdosé d'excitation, Argus se jeta sauvagement sur lui et le traîna dans un placard.

A suivre….

**Voldy réussira-t-il à perdre sa virginité ? Pour quelle obscure raison Severus est-il en retard ? Lucius survivra-t-il ? Vous le saurez… Ben quand je serai décidée à poster une MAJ ! et toc…**


	5. En avant la musique!

Annif de Voldy : chapitre 5.

Tom décida donc de mettre un peu de musique, bien qu'il était un peu inquiété par les bruits qui sortaient du placard… Il mit tout de suite son CD de saga africa, et mis le son à fond, pour couvrir les cris de Lucius. Et tous les invités (des élèves arrivaient au fur et à mesure…) partaient en farandole (saga africa, ambiance de la brouuusse !). La fête avait définitivement commencé. Les tubes s'enchaînaient aux musiques indémodables. Severus se révéla un excellent danseur de tango, et Albus de claquettes. Drago s'éclipsa dans un coin pour consoler Harry d'avoir embrassé Rusard sur le nez (Rusard qui semblait toujours très occupé avec sa pauvre victime…), enfin, le consoler à sa manière… (« Dray, on avait dit que le fouet on le faisait pas en publique ! »).

La fête continua, tranquille… Et très rythmée (It's raining men ! Alleluia!). Mais, au bout d'une heure, alors que Ron et les jumeaux se roulaient leur 3ème pétard, et que McGo et Remus chantaient à tue-tête des chansons paillardes (de Nantes à Montaigu, la digue la digue…), Tommy Chéri décida que c'était le temps des slows ! Il mit donc la BO de la boom (vous savez… dreeeeaaaams… are maï reality !)

Ron voulu aller inviter Pavarti, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever… Alors il conclut qu'il était très bien, là, à sourire pour rien avec ses frères…

Harry et Drago avait depuis bien longtemps dépassé le stade de la chaste danse, Cho se demandait qui elle allait bien pouvoir inviter, le grand Remus Lupin, bien qu'il avait l'air occupé à entonner les paroles de « c'est à boire à boire à boireuh ! » avec une certaine prof de métamorphose qui souhaiterait garder l'anonymat. Lucius alors ? Non, il ne semblait pas encore libre…

Hermione restait en compagnie de son firewisky, en ruminant que c'était tous des cons si personne ne l'invitait d'abord.

Cho lança un regard intéressé vers son professeur de potion, mais celui-ci était intéressé par autre chose.

« Weasleys ! » Beugla-t-il à l'attention des trois amas complètement stone. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ! » (alala, même dans les plus grands moment de détente, un enseignant n'oublie jamais sa noble et courageuse mission !)

Il s'avança vers eux, en titubant et trébuchant (oui bon, il n'est pas obligé de toujours penser à son devoir d'enseignant !). Il confisqua sur le champs le canabis aux trois frères (« Mais-euh, restez peaaace professeur Lupin… » fit faiblement Ron, émergeant doucement de sa béatitude.) en hurlant : « non mais c'est pas possible ! Des produits illicites ! Et si la police Moldue découvrait cela ! Et puis je m'appelle Rogue ! Pas Lupin ! » Puis il fit déguerpir les frères en leur balançant des coups de pieds là où je pense.

Il s'empara alors du sachet d'herbe restant et alla s'en rouler un tranquille (oui, bon là, il n'y pense pas trop à son devoir d'enseignant, mais je suis sure que parfois il a un truc qui ressemble à une morale…)

Neville s'enfilait son troisième verre d'ice tea de la soirée, malgré les recommandations de ses chers amis Gryffondors.

Dumbly se leva et alla… rarhh ! non horreur ! Il alla vers Pomfresh pour l'inviter ! Voyons Tom, tu ne va pas te laisser faire ainsi… Il alla, plus vite que l'éclair, ou en tout cas, plus vite qu'un éclair en état d'ébriété, vers sa dulcinée, et l'invita à danser.

Il tira la langue à Dumbly, qui lui fit un pied de nez. Il répondit en montrant le doigt du milieu, et le directeur de Poudlard répondit par un gros fuck. Le seigneur des ténèbres répliqua par une droite, et Dumbly conclut cette confrontation par un coup de pied où je pense, mais cette fois par devant… « A nOoOoOoN ! pas en dessous de la ceinture ! » hurla Voldy.

Neville buvait son cinquième verre d'ice tea, et tentait de se tenir droit…

La chanson se terminait, et Voldy hurla de plus bel, mais cette fois de rage.

La porte du placard de Lucius s'ouvrit et ce dernier tenta de s'enfuir, les cheveux en bataille, et totalement essoufflé et (est-il vraiment utile de le préciser ?) totalement horrifié. Il pensait pouvoir enfin se dégager, lorsque Rusard l'agrippa et le ramena dans le placard, en claquant violemment la porte.

Hermione se morfondait, devant un firewhisky, mêlé à un bon vieux whisky moldu (« bah oui, chui ptêtre une sorcière, _hips_ » marmonnait-elle « mais mes parents sont moldus. Et pi chez les moldus _hips _on m'invite à danser. Na. _Hips_ En fait ya qu'un moldu qui m'a invité à danser. Il était gentil. Même si il louchait. Mais c'était rien comparé aux bulles qu'ils faisait en parlant, dues à son appareil dentaire. Bon. Oui. Je vous emmerde tous ! … _Hips _»

A suivre…

**Lucius sera-t-il libre un jour? Voldy réussira-t-il à draguer Pomfresh ? McGo et Remus perceront-ils dans la chanson ? Pourquoi Severus était-il en retard ? Hermione aura-t-elle un cavalier ? Vous aurez les réponses à quelques unes de ces questions, quand je serai décidée. Et toc, pas la peine de pleurnicher. Ou alors si, mais dans une review…**


	6. Et la fête continue!

**Tout d'abord, désolée ! Désolée pour deux choses : la première et d'être aussi en retard pour avoir mis la suite… Ensuite, je viens de relire les différents chapitres, désolée pour la nullité… Et merci à tous les courageux qui la lisent ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! **

C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que la fête se déroulait… Entre chants paillards, chants traditionnels moldavo-péruviens, fumée de canabis, et cris de désespoirs (herm ?), chacun vaquait à ses occupations : danser, chanter, rire, manger…

Ai-je bien parlé de cris de désespoir ? Comment cela ? A l'anniversaire de Tom, tout le monde devrait être heureux, non ? C'est surtout qu'on se rends compte qu'il prends de l'âge et comment dire… ça sent le sapin… Hihihi…

Goyle : snif, snif… Je sens rien moi, à part le cannabis…

L'auteur : Meuh non, c'est une image, le sapin c'est ce qui sert à faire les cercueils !

Goyle : Ah… Pourquoi quelqu'un est mort ?

L'auteur, poussant un soupir d'exaspération… : Mais non ! Mais ça devrait bientôt t'arriver si tu ne réfléchis pas !

Goyle : Quoi ça ?

L'auteur : Attention ! Un ronflac malgache enragé !

Goyle : Où ça ?

RLABOOUUM ! (l'auteur ayant frappé violemment Goyle à l'aide de ce qui lui passait sous la main, à savoir une porte violemment arrachée…)

« enfin liiiiiibre ! » hurla une voix… Mais qui peut-ce bien être ?

Revenons à nos Ronflacs Cornus, ou plutôt à nos elfes de maison, puisque nous allons parler non pas de Queudver, mais de cette pauvre Hermione… qui se morfond toute seule dans son coin… (Hermione, elfe de maison, SALE… Super le lien hein ? )

C'est alors qu'une douce et forte main d'homme aborde timidement son épaule et l'invite à danser (mouais bon sur du disco, pas super romantique, mais elle va pas cracher dessus non plus), en la fixant de son regard intense et azur … Sa voix enchanteresse lui murmura des mots doux et ils dansèrent fiévreusement…

« Oh Gilderoy, si tu savais comme je t'aime » susurra-t-elle enivrée par les bras virils qui l'entouraient…

Sa déclaration provoqua l'étonnement des autres invités, qui lui excusèrent cette erreur en la mettant sur le compte des firewhisky…

Car le vrai Gilderoy Lockhart était enchaîné par, non pas Rusard II le retour, mais par la fièvre du disco ! (Ahahaha, Stayin Alaaaïïïve…)

Mais donc… Si Gilderoy se dandine sous la boule à facette en se prenant pour John Travolta… Qui est dans les bras d'Hermione, ou plus communément le puits à points des Gryfondors ?

Nous savons que c'est un homme. Qu'il a des bras. Qu'il a les yeux bleus.

Ou plutôt… Un œil bleu. Et une jambe de bois. Et des cicatrices. Et un nez tout pas beau. Et son œil bleu fait très peur en tournant n'importe comment et n'importe où.

Vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit du meeerrveilleux… Alastor Maugrey !

Oh mais dis donc… C'est qu'il est déjà 9h ! Et nos musiciens ? Nos chers Détraqueurs Boyz ? Ils sont en retard visiblement…

Alors qu'un certain professeur de potion se dirige discrètement vers un Lucius Malefoy encore traumatisé…

« Euh… Tu penses que c'est le moment pour notre… Enfin… notre plan ? »

« Agakoikisepasse ? » répondit le grand Malefoy Senior… Une gifle bien placée l'aida à retrouver ses esprits…

« Ah oui, hum, oui le plan… niark niark, le plaaannn….. »

« Réponds à ma question, crétin ! » lui ordonna Rogue, d'un air machiavélique…

« Ben, on devrais attendre un peu la fin de la soirée… »

« Mmh, oui tu as raison… Eh ! Pas un mot de notre discussion… »

« Ok pas un mot… Niark niark ! »

« Top secret… »

« Ouais… Top secret ! »

« On a pas discuté, tu ne me connais pas ! »

« Ah Ouais ? »

Rogue s'en alla (en titubant, est-il utile de le préciser), et Lucius rejoint Voldy, qui observait Pomfresh et Dumby se rouler des pelles d'un œil rageur…

« Tommy chéri ! Je n'ai pas discuté d'un truc avec Rogue, que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs… Ah ça non ! on n'a pas parlé de truc top secret ensemble, c'est sur ! Puis je sais même pas qui c'est Rogue d'ailleurs »

Intrigué, Voldy tenta d'en savoir plus, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna (logique, pour une sonnette).

Voldy alla à la porte et demanda :

« Qui c'est ? »

« Allo ? » lui répondit une voix rauque et animale…

« brrr j'ai peuuur ! » fit Lucius…

« Pauvre chou… Viens que je te console ! » lui répondit Rusard…

« Ah NON ! Tiens j'ai plus peur maintenant ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Tommy en rassemblant tout son courage… « Je suis le plus grand sorcier du monde, alors j'ai pas peur de vous ! »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, trahissant sa peur naissante…

« Ouais ! on n'a pas peur d'abord » fit Lucius, tentant de montrer à son violeur qu'il n'avait pas peur et que non merci, il ne voulait pas être consolé « Venez nous le dire de profil si vous êtes des hommes ! »

La voix, glacial et ténébreuse, lui répondit alors…

« C'est quoi ton film d'horreur préféré ? »

« Ben moieuh… en fait j'aime bien les 101 dalmati… » tentait de répondre Lucius, mais il fut coupé par des éclats de rire, provenant de l'autre coté de la porte !

« MWAHAHA j'adore cte blague t'es trop con polo ! »

Voldy ouvrit courageusement la porte… et les 4 détraqueurs hilares entrèrent.

« Salut la compagnie ! C'est nous les détraqueurs boyz ! Bon allez, fini la fête de beauf, on arrive ! On va mettre le feeeuuu ! »

Ils s'installèrent sur la scène, sous les regards ahuris des gens de la fête…

Et la musique commença !

« _Le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin, le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin _»

Waoouuuh ! On vous avez dit que c'était l'ambiance avant… Comparé à maintenant, c'était aussi calme qu'un lac suisse ! Parce que là ! C'est une méga ambiance plus qu'avant où déjà yavait de l'ambiance, mais il y en avait moins que maintenant !

Mais… Soudaint à coup… Un des détraqueurs, le chanteur précisément, d'écroula à terre… La panique s'empara de la salle, tandis que ses amis tentaient de le réveiller…

« Gérard ! Gérard ! Oh mon dieu, gérard ça va ? »

« Ben oui Connard, tu vois pas qu'il va à merveille, il s'est juste écroulé ! »

« Oh ça va Maurice ! Je m'inquiète, c'est tout ! »

« Maurice, Connard (bah oui c'est son vrai nom… vous croyiez quoi ?), ne vous énervez pas ! » intervint Polo.

Il donna quelques tapes au Gérard en question, mais il ne se réveillait pas…

« J'ai une idée !» fit Maurice, se tournant vers les gens de la salle « Quelqu'un pourrait-il l'ausculter ? »

Dumbledore s'approcha, et examina le détraqueur.

« Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche » conclut-il.

Regard horrifié de la salle et des compagnons du détraqueur malade…

« Qu'essildi ? » fit-il, émergeant…

« Euh… » fit Connard « Il dit que tu vas mourir ! »

« Oui ! » acquiescèrent les autres « On est vraiment désolé, il n'y a rien à faire ! »

« Non ! je peux faire quelque chose ! » intervint une petite brunette ! « JE vais le sauver… ! Marre de ne jamais avoir de cavalier, Maugrey viens de me quitter soi disant parce que je crée des interférences pour son œil magique, alors cette fois, je vais enfin pouvoir embrasser un beau mâle viril ! » (héhé, vous avez sans doutes deviné de quelle brunette il s'agit ! non ? crétin, retourne au début ! et suis un peu)

« Bon ! On commence à se faire chier là, vous pouvez pas continuer sans lui ? » Demanda Voldy.

« Ben… » réfléchit Polo « On a plus de chanteur… »

A ces mots, Remus et Minerva ne sentent pas de joie ! Ils ouvrent un laaarge bec, et laissent entendre leur voix… Eblouis, les détraqueurs boyz les acceptent dans leur groupe, et leur proposent de répéter 5 minutes quelques chansons…

Et tandis que McGo et Remus proposaient leurs touches artistiques au groupe (« Rem, t'es sur que « le petit vin blanc » version métal ça pourrait le faire ? » « Mais oui Polo ! J't'assure ça va mettre le feu… Et on continuera avec « mon amant de St jean en reggae ! »), Hermione emmenait son grand malade dans un coin pour pouvoir le sauver… (« NoOoN ! Pitiééé ! » Hurlait le pauvre Détraqueur « ne la laissez pas faire çaaa ! Plutôt crever ! »… « Oh, pauvre enfant » fit Hermione, attendrie « Il divague… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ! » « Mais si ! Je sais très bien ce qumld aaargnonzjnd »…)

Et voilà, la fête continue… Avec les voix mélodieuses de Remus et Minerva… (Bali balo dans son berceau…), les riffs de guitare des Détraqueurs Boyz, et la folie sur la piste de danse ! (et tu chante chante chante !)

**Que mijotent Lucius et Rogue derrière le dos de Voldy… Serait-ce un attentat ? Et jusqu'où ira la carrière de Remus et McGo ? Que va-t-il advenir de Gérard ? Et Voldy, perdra-t-il sa virginité ? Neville tiendra-t-il le coup avec plus de 17 ice tea ingurgités ? Ou sera-t-il en coma théilique au 20ème ?**

**Vous le saurez… Dans la suite de cette fic, que je posterais… Quand je pourrais ! **


	7. Suite Et fin

Héhé, me voilà de retour après une looonngue traversée du désert… Me voilà, et je vais tenter, à 4h14 du mat le lundi 1 janvier 2007 (happy new year ) de me lancer dans ce nouveau chapitre…

Et la musique continuait, les heures se faisaient de plus en plus tardive, les danses allaient de la queuleuleu à la bite à dudule version hard-métal-à-tendance-new-wave-electro, à ne surtout pas confondre avec le électro-new-wave-à-tendance-hard-métal… Il parait que ces deux styles de musique sont en guerre totale…

Seulement voilà : beaucoup trop de personnes restaient célibataires… Cho avait perdu de son champ de vision sa proie n° 1 : Severus Snape, Gérard avait violemment expédié l'entreprenante Hermione, qui retrouva pour l'occasion son vieil ami : le bar, et Voldy continuait de reluquer d'un air jaloux et aigri le couple Dumbly/Pompom.

Je ne vous parle même pas de Rusard, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler d'un œil lubrique un Lucius ne quittant plus son maître d'une seconde.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester avec moi, puisque tu sais que si l'autre obsédé t'attaque, je ne viendrais pas à ton secours…

-Mais, maîîître… implora Lucius d'une voix… Implorante.

-Crétin !

-Je sais, maîître… »

Puis, à mi-voix : « pff tu parles d'un maître, maître de mes deux ouais… J'aurais dû bosser chez Dark Vador…

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

-Rien, rien… »

Le bassiste annonça soudainement que Gérard, leur malheureux chanteur, allait beaucoup mieux, mais qu'il allait devoir être interné dans la cellule psychologique de Ste Mangouste. D'ailleurs, les invités pouvaient voir des médicomages en blanc, arriver, encadrant un détraqueur répétant sans cesse, le regard traumatisé « je l'ai vue nue, je l'ai vue nue ».

Le batteur, remarquant la morosité de la salle, due au peu de personnes en couple, décida de former lesdits couples, en mettant L'entremetteur par excellence, LE chanteur des rencontres glamours…. Gilbert Montagné !

« Sous le sunlight des tropiques… »

Tandis que Cho s'approchait d'un homme obscur pour lui murmurer : « vous êtes déjà allé sous les tropiques, professeur ? », Hermione se lamentait sur son sort, en compagnie de son verre, et de Mimi geignarde.

« De toutes façon, je le dit toujours… les mecs c'est tous des pourris… ils te draguent, que pour ta poitrine…

-Bah c'est sur, répondit sèchement la fantôme agacée, ils vont pas te draguer pour tes pieds… (cf les inconnus ) »

Soudain, cette garce de Mimi (selon les dires de Mione), s'en alla, sans laisser Mione réagir à sa remarque (l'alcool allonge le temps de réaction, d'ailleurs, j'espère que tous nos invités se sont arrangés pour que quelqu'un ne boive pas et les ramène en cheminette…), elle s'en alla vers un beau brun décapité en 1492.

Hermione maugréa (non pas toi Alastor) dans sa barbe et se retourna vers son verre, désormais son seul ami. Elle entendit un bruit sourd, ressemblant à la respiration brûlante d'un animal… Remarquant que cela venait du bas, elle descendit, se cogna contre les chaises du bar, et aperçut l'animal en question : Neville Londubat, qui avait tenté de boire son 20ème Ice Tea…

« Oh mon dieu, il est totalement bourré ! » se dit-elle avec perspicacité.

Elle le releva sur sa chaise et pensa : « ce serait mal de profiter de la situation… Oh oui très mal… Niark Niark Niark… »

Et quand le pauvre Neville semblait montrer un semblant de lucidité dans son regard, la voix d'Hermione couina : « Garçon, une bière pour le garçon ! Ou plutôt un panaché, faut qu'il reste en vie… »

Voldy, qui en avait définitivement marre de regarder Dumbly et Pompom se faire des mamours, décida de mettre un terme à cela… Pour ce faire, il alla chercher Severus, pour lui demander discrètement si il lui restait de la morkitu… Mais celui-ci fît mine de ne pas l'entendre, trop occupé avec Cho…

De dépit, Voldy frappa violemment le comptoir de son poing. Lucius, qui était à ses côtés, lui demanda : « Mais pourquoi voulez vous ces bonbons ?

-Pour les donner à Albus et me taper sa gonzesse.

-Et moi jpourrais en avoir, dites, jpourrais en avoir des bonbons ? » demanda Lucius en sautillant.

Voldy soupira : « oh oui, bien sur, tu en auras… Pas la peine de demander, mouarf. Bon, vivement que je tue ce Dumby-me les pompe…

-Tuer qui ?

-Dumbledore !

-Quoi ? Ah mais non, c'est pas juste !

-Quoi ?

-Vous m'aviez dit que c'était Drago qui devait le tuer !

-Ah mais non…

-Ah mais si ! Même qu'on avait tiré à la courte paille !!!

-Et ben voilà, je change d'avis, non mais, c'est qui le patron ici !

-Euh, ouais bon comme vous voulez… N'empêche que c'est pas juste, c'est toujours les mêmes qui rigolent… »

Mais Lucius aperçut soudain un vieil ami, qui lui demanda de le rejoindre.

« Ah ! Severus m'appelle, probablement pour le plan, dont je ne vous ai pas parlé ! A plus, Tommychéri !

-Un plan, quel plan ? »

Lucius accourût, et rejoignit Severus dans un coin.

« Bon, commença le brun, on L'a.

-Ok très bien.

-Bien, on va choisir lequel de nous deux va être désigné pour … Enfin celui qui…

-Euh, hum, oui, celui qui…

-Bon, j'y vais. Plouf plouf. Ça sera toi qui sera chargé de la mission pèrrilleus'. »

Lucius.

« Perrilleuseuh ! compléta Lucius. Paf, c'est toi !

-Mais comme le roi ne le veut pas ce sera toi. Et non, c'est toi !

-Tricheur, c'était toi !

-Non, c'est à toi de le faire !

-Non, c'est toi !

-C'est toi, sinon je te glisse une potion empoisonnée dans ton café !

-Bon, ok, c'est moi… » bougonna Lucius.

Il s'éclipsa tandis que la fête continuait. Hermione avait disparu, et plus personne n'avait de nouvelle de Neville. Remus et McGo étaient en train de discuter de leur engagement dans le groupe avec le manager des détarqueurs boyz.

« Waoh les mecs, vous êtes sensass, je suis sur que ce DVD karaoké des chansons paillardes version néo métal en image va faire un carton ! »

Severus, qui était très méchant… ouuuh qu'il est méchant Severus, sortit de sa poche une petite fiole, qu'il vida dans le verre de Voldy. Harry, qui l'avait vu faire, se dépêtra des bras de Drago pour lui demander ce que c'était.

« Un aphrodisiaque. Lâcha-t-il.

-Waoh ! S'exclama Dean, tenant Pavarti sous son bras, on peut en avoir ?

-Et nous ? fit Harry ! »

Rogue accepta en ronchonnant.

« Et moi ? fit Rusard.

-NON ! Firent tous les invités d'une même voix. »

Et Severus s'en alla discrètement.

Mais tout à coup, le silence se fit. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Et Severus réapparut en poussant un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire, remplit de 85 bougies…

« Waoh ! » s'exclama la salle.

« Hapi Beurzday tou iou… » chanta la horde de mangemorts qui suivait le gâteau.

Et soudain, le gâteau s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir… Un magnifique Lucius en costume Playmate !

Les convives étaient muets d'admiration, Lucius rouge de honte, et un filet de bave coulait aux lèvres de Voldy, qui se jeta sur lui et l'emmena dans un coin sombre…

La fête se termina donc, en une magnifique Orgie…

Tout le monde sortit heureux de cette merveilleuse soirée.

Mais les lendemains sont plus ou moins difficiles selon les personnes.

Voldy : Mais bon sang, elle est où cette carte des puceaux anonymes, que je la mette au feu !

Lucius : Aïe, mes (censuré), il m'a démoli le (censuré) avec sa (censuré).

Hermione : Ah mon dieu, c'était bon… Pas vrai Neville… Neville ? Neville ?

Neville (au rebord d'une fenêtre) : NoOoOn ! j'ai couché avec Hermione Granger, laissez moi mourir !!!

La grand-mère de Neville : Ah ! Bah tu vois ce que ça fait de picoler ! Alcoolique !

Le grand-père de la sœur du petit ami de la cousine de Neville : Ouais ! Alcolo ! T'es la honte de la famille !

Ron Weasley : T'es la honte de la famille !

Les jumeaux : Mais non crétin !

Remus : Ma têêête j'ai maaaal… qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier, je me souviens plus… Rho, c'est quoi ce papier qui traîne dans ma poche ? Zou, poubelle !

McGo : J'espère que Remus ne va pas jeter les contrats que l'on a signés pour enregistrer les voix de ce karaoké de chansons paillardes en néo métal avec images !

Le manager : Mwarf les nuls, ya même pas de voix dans un karaoké !

Rusard (devant son miroir) : Et dire que t'a fait tomber Lucius Malefoy dans tes bras… Quel canon !

Suite à cette fête, de nombreuses autres rencontres conviviales furent organisées :

-L'enterrement de Ombrage suite à son Lamorkitu… Nombre de personnes invitées 150. Nombres de personnes présente : 1 : le prêtre (le sens du devoir… C'est merveilleux).

-Le déménagement de Gérard de la prison d'Azkaban à une jolie petite chambre de Ste Mangouste avec vue sur les cuisines. Entre détraqueurs. Mais sa maman a pu venir.

-Le mariage de Cho et Severus. Nombre d'invités : 20 pour Severus, 250 pour Cho ; personnes présentes : 60 pour Severus, 2 pour Cho : ses parents, mais il n'y avait pas de match de quiddich important sur WizardTV donc ils on pu se libérer.

-Le mariage de Dumbledore et Pomfresh… Auquel, et ça a beaucoup vexé Albus, Tom n'est pas allé.

- L'hospitalisation de Tom pour tentative de suicide avec une petite cuiller.

Voilà… Je pense que c'est tout.

« _aaaaargh_… BOUM ! »

Ha non, il semblerait que prochainement soit organisé… l'enterrement de Neville Londubat !

Et bien sur, vous êtes tous et toutes invités !

Hermione : wa super ! Je vais me faire plein de petit copain avec toutes ces fêtes !

Euh… Fin.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Pardon aux familles, tout ça.


End file.
